carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Horton11
Shooting location Hi, Horton. I'm looking for a good place, or good places, in Brunant where the fantasy film Thaumaturge could have been shot (at the end of the 1980s). Think New-Zealand for the Lord of the Rings, but smaller. Thanks in advance. Echocho 13:24, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I would say Cape Cross Parish. There are nice sandy beaches, majestic white cliffs and lush forests and mountains. And if you needed a castle, there's Brezonde Castle in nearby Brezonde. Its Arabian-styled but the oldest in Brunant. 13:37, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ::OThat's just perfect! Thanks! :) Echocho 13:42, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Chat Could you come at wiki chat? 18:36, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm on. 19:18, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :still on? 19:26, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Can you come again? 18:53, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :whoops sorry i didn't look to the chat window 19:37, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Adminship #1 May I please become an administrator? I have about 500 edits and I'm pretty active. Thanks! --[[User:Jeffwang16|'J']]•''t'' 23:41, February 16, 2012 (UTC) : Not yet, it isn't really necessary. And you should also see the comments about your adminship in Lovia. 13:01, February 17, 2012 (UTC) : I'm not an active user here and I really haven't contributed much to this wiki yet, but I'm against adding more admins on this wiki, at least not for now. Horton seems to be doing a great job by himself, and so there's really no need for any more. Furthermore, while I do not want to sound offensive and I fully respect Jeffwong's contributions to Brunant, Jeff Wong appears to me as an extremely self-centered person who will most likely start a bunch of edit wars with other users, and won't hesitate to use his admin rights to his own advantages. In fact, he has already been refusing to take other people's (like Granero's) advices, and he's been reverting all the edits done by others (i think he just reverted Horton's edit on one of the recent articles). I think he just wants to be an admin to satisfy his own power-hungry nature and to take a revenge on other users whom he's been in conflicts with. And if I remember correctly, I think there has been at least three users in this wiki who complained about Jeff's behavior. And he was also heavily criticized by many users in Lovia wiki for his controversial behaviors as well as his un-compromising selfishness (I'm also from Lovia). So he ran away from Lovia (check his user page there) and is planning to settle in here. As well, the overall quality of his articles really concerns me; many of his articles have only one or two sentences (I think he's creating a bunch of articles just to have a high number of edits). I think an admin needs to know how to properly format the articles, and be able to stay neutral and not self-centered. And I say, as of now, Jeff is not capable in either yet. Returning Hi Horton, I've decided to become active on Brunant again, on one condition: Please remove Prime Ministerial elections. Prime Ministers are not elected directly by the people, only the President and the legislature are. Also, have you made any progress on switching the functions of the Senate and House? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:58, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Just finished fixing the Senate and the House. It might need some fixing on other pages, though, like of the people in the House (now the Senate), or the political party pages. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:08, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Also, I think that Jeff mucked up the Supreme Court. It now seems like every justice except for Bill An was corrupt... He also keeps adding obnoxiously long titles before people's names. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:57, February 18, 2012 (UTC) hey I don't mean to mess up what you have here, but i want to merge pages and move things to another wikia. Like move some characters, make them adpatable to the new wikia and I move some pages to that wikia too. Whadda think. http://newcountry.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity is the link to the wikia i'm talking about. The country would basically be a mini Britian/Dutch country. Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:00, February 18, 2012 (UTC) It would be too much work to move Brunant there. y is not as high as in Lovia, but like the army, it's rolling along. You should just consider joining Brunat (it has Dutch/British origins). 06:39, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm not saying move the wikia, just move some of the pages and characters and "Englandize" them. I move some of my pages and we have a country. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:20, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Plans Hello, Horton! I have some ideas for Brunanter politics, which I want to improve. First, delete the Brunant Final Peace Party (lol, but honestly, it's stupid, a stub, and a copy of the Lovian one). Then, for the departments: I propose that there be twelve departments, and each of the twelve senators is assigned one department. This would decrease partisan strife. The departments would be Agriculture, Culture and Tourism, Defense, Education, Finance, Foreign Affairs, Health, Industry and Commerce, Justice, and Transportation, plus two others, perhaps being Energy and Environment (two separate), or merge those and create a Development, or a Labour, or whatever you want. : Jeff moved the BFPP to his namespace, so it's ok for now. As for the deparments, your idea is fine. Labor could be joined with Industry and Commerce. Parks and Monuments were a department on its own, but they could be a subset of Culture and Tourism. 06:28, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's good. Parks and Monuments doesn't seem like a very good job--just name monuments and parks? In Culture and Tourism is better. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:47, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Now, for the parties. They are kind of messed up, and and most of them have ugly logos (yes, even the SDP post-green paint-made thing, lol). There are also a few redundant parties. I propose that the parties should not end in "party", and instead end in "democrats", "greens", "liberals" or similar. Moving on, some of the new parties would be (names are preliminary, don't worry): Centre Democrats (economic centrist, social moderate/like current party), Christian Democrats (economic rightist, social conservative), Liberal Democrats (economic rightist, social progressive/libertarian), Social Democrats (economic leftist, social moderate/like current party), Socialists (economic leftist, social progressive), Greens (green party), and Conservatives (economic rightist, social moderate). That means that we'll have the ideologies of the PCD, SDP & PvNL (in one), SvB, GP, FFF, CU, and CvB living on, just renamed and tweaked. *Centre Democrats: PCD *Christian Democrats: there is the CU Party but it can be renamed, and the logo can be replaced. *Greens: There is the Groen Party, but I would like to reform them to the Green Alliance (i have a new logo worked out) *Lib Dems: The PvNL should fit the requirements as a classic liberal party *Conservatives: there are the Brunant Conservatives and National Union Party, but they're far-right *Social Democrats: SDP *Socialist/communist: Sociale, but they can be renamed/given new logo : That just leaves the PCD, which is a catch-all centrist party drawing from moderate rightist and leftist support. 06:28, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::No, I had the Centre Democrats first in my list. I've added them. Conservatives should be made slightly more moderate and Sophia should be made less idiotic. What I mean is the ideologies are great, but I want to rename them and redo their logos, which are honestly pretty bad, lol. Also, all the parties should be bilingual, not only Dutch or only English. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:47, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :::The CU are moderate conservatives. -Horton11 (unsigned) ::::And are christian democrats. I mean conservative as in anti-gay marriage. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:43, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Next, the Senate elections may be problematic because we probably won't have enough candidates--even one for each parish is a stretch. Therefore, we will have to keep some characters fictional, despite that being undemocratic. The House elections will be easier: we can use a closed (or open, though that would be harder) party list system to elect the candidates, which will then be selected via Proportional Representation to Congress. 20% of the vote means 10 seats. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:52, February 19, 2012 (UTC) : I was thinking of having the senate indirectly elected, where seats are given as a % of votes (for the House), and the top candidates from the party list (like Lovia's NCO) are selected. The PM should be the leader from the party with the most votes. 06:28, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Then they wouldn't represent their parish, they would represent the top of one party. That would also give smaller parties a large advantage, and large parties like the SDP would only have one seat. And the Senate should elect one of the department leaders to become the PM, who doesn't have a ton of power, because PMs aren't directly elected by the people. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:47, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :::We could just do that, then. I'm really don't know much on PM systems, tbh. 15:36, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::Alright. :D —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:50, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I just made an example of a "good" logo, in my thoughts. Simple, square, and doesn't look like it was made in Paint. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:09, February 19, 2012 (UTC) : Sure, use it. The PvNL could be reformed to the LibDems here. Perhaps for the SDP we could use the Lovian one (it's not in use there). 15:36, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::The Lib Dems would be classical liberal, not modern liberal like the PvNL. Excellent idea for the SDP logo, though we'll need to add the Dutch acronym to it. I will make logos for all the parties. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:43, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Back to parties: The German system has an excellent political party palette. Compared to my Brunant palette: *German SDP - Social Dems *Die Linke (socialist party) - Socialists/Sociale *FDP (libertarian) - Lib Dems *Greens - Greens *CDU/CSU (allied christian parties) - Christ Dems (CU) *Then, Brunant will also have the Centre Democrats and a nationalist party (or "Conservatives"). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:50, February 19, 2012 (UTC) This is a great representation and fits Brunant quite well. 18:16, February 19, 2012 (UTC) One more thing: The Socialists could also be called the Progressive Democrats. I like both names, though. As for the monarchy, I propose that the democracy be introduce in 1892 instead of 1802. This would be after the rule of very unpopular Johan I, so it would be realistic. The liberal king following Johan I would agree to implement democracy. Also, see my Constitution: User:TimeMaster/Constitution. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:35, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I had started a constitution here, but maybe it's time to have an updated one. Yours looks pretty thorough (more than mine). As for democracy, from 1802-1852 it consisted of appointing a President by the King (it wasn't a real democracy). But we could move the date of elected presidents to 1882, right after the Liberal Revolution that deposed him. 17:09, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:27, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Horton, I don't want mergers and stuff like that. I just want to redo the politics, and redesign the parties. The FFF and New Liberal Party should not exist. On the logos, there should only be simple letters, no fancy swirls or anything. For exemplary logos, see: here, here, or here. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:23, February 21, 2012 (UTC) We are not going to change history 08:44, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Yes we are, now put your last period on and stop complaining. You left this wiki. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:51, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps it's time to focus on developing other areas of Brunant, the political parties are looking great now. 16:13, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Sigh.. Hey Horton, you are the founder of this wiki right? I think you guys really need to do something about Jeff Wang here. He's really ruining the quality of this wiki. He constantly ruins other people's articles, and yet when somebody edits his own (to make them better), he screams like a dying pig. He even called your last edit "vandal." He's so selfish that he thinks he's the center of the world. No wonder he got kicked out from Lovia (bet he's pretty lonely in real life too), and now he's here to have his fun. You should seriously warn him about this (though he's not going to listen anyway). English I think we ought to be using British English. James Carrington was English, so he would not have used American English. Because of this, I would like to move the Center Democrats to Centre Democrats, and keep a redirect. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:09, February 21, 2012 (UTC) : Sure. It's just that I'm unaccustomes to using thee British way, but i'll give it a try. 13:59, February 22, 2012 (UTC) One more thing: Can you delete some pages at ? There are a lot of pages that don't contribute anything. Though, others, like Aurora Island, should be kept and marked for expansion if we have more time later on. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:58, February 21, 2012 (UTC) : Ok. 13:59, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Well, I don't really like the name "Socialist Party - Left". I would prefer simply "Socialist Party" or "Progressive ____ (workers'? peoples'?) Party". —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:59, February 22, 2012 (UTC) As for the NDP, I don't know of any far-right parties that have "Conservative" and nothing else that means much in their name. There are also several far-right European NDPs. Far-right parties are almost always very nationalist, so I thought the NDP would be the best name. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:03, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Many European parties use dashes in their names like The Greens – The Green Alternative (Austria) or Democratic and Social Center - People's Party (Portugal), so I would like to keep the name (but perhaps rename the article to Socialist party and keep the full name within the text). The only problem with NDP is the D: we have too many of them. So perhaps it could be named National Conservative Party. It evokes a right-wing nationalism consistent with far-right parties. 16:10, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I also kind of want to rename the Liberal Democrats--have them be that original Liberal Party. They would then be the oldest party in the nation (of the seven major ones, at least). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:15, February 22, 2012 (UTC) There are still a lot useless pages. Can you go through again? For example, Plaza Grijzestad, Rene Anderson, Brunant Sports Network, or Jack Ash aren't needed, so please delete them. Thanks in advance. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:10, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Felicia Montenegron-Kisphen, UBAH, and An Court should also be deleted. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:43, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello? Anyway, what do you think of Roodstad? I'm aiming it to be culturally like San Francisco is in the United States. It's located on the West coast of Central Island, several miles south of Cape Cross. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:04, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Please delete this: File:2546505182_8accededa1_z.jpg. I put in an actual file name, but when I selected the image, it changed it to its old file name that means nothing. I'm uploading a duplicate with a file name that means something, so don't delete that. Thanks! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:21, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Oxford Wondering where a good place would be to put a small british town known as Oxford with a city coucil. It would be a small cultural hub. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:32, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Marcus, I'd prefer not to have more towns, as there really are enough already. But you could work on some of the existing English-populated town like Chester, Middleton, Boguestown or Adamstown. But if you really do want to start a town, we would have to raise population figures and the article should be good quality, this means updating the map. Also try to find a more unique name (if you look at the history the original anglophone settlers came from the Scottish-English boder, so you could look for names from that region. 22:43, February 25, 2012 (UTC) So could i create the Middleton page? Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:48, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Sure! i uploaded a picture for the town center (Middleton.jpg), so you can add it to teh page. 22:54, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I'd love to see it Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:04, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello, I'm Jack Ash, a friend of Jhon Lewis and I'm new. I owns the football club Chester FC. Wabba The I 12:02, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Duchess of Middleton Candidate? Hey Horton, I've recently been browsing through some of the pages in Lovia, and I found one interesting character who seems to be a good candidate for Duchess of Middleton. I think she'd be a good match for the current Duke of Middleton (perhaps even better than his present girlfriend). She's from a respectable family, a famous actress, a former Member of Congress, and a former Secretary of Transportation in Lovia. Let me know your thoughts on this! Davina Rose 23:30, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Pages I want to congratulate you with the fact we no longer have uncategorized pages! 12:27, May 20, 2012 (UTC) : Danke! But it was not only me; you and Echo did quite a bit of work too. HORTON11: • 12:45, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::We now should try to get the amount of pages eith less than 300 bytes or pages with stub templates under 1/5 of the page total 09:50, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, I was pleasantly surprised by your categorizing, Pierlot! Tackling the smallest pages next is a good idea. Echocho 09:55, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::all pages marked with the category "stub pages" or some that are WIP's fall in this category. HORTON11: • 12:17, May 28, 2012 (UTC) 2012 Micronations Are you going to finish 2012 Micronations World Cup? Can I? 77topaz 06:40, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. I had planned to do it today but we were out all day and i had no time. And welcome to the wiki. Hopefully you will stick around more. HORTON11: • 14:30, June 9, 2012 (UTC) The marriage Did it happen? If not, then let's make sure it happens soon. :) The glorious First Consul of Rome 16:35, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :We can say it happened in may. Btw, do you want to make a page for the wedding, or just have it as a note on the couple's pages. HORTON11: • 18:18, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ::May is fine with me. And I dunno... a page might be appropriate. And of course, articles in both Lovia and here. Just, copy & paste in that case. ;) The glorious First Consul of Rome 07:29, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Aurora/Roseland I noticed Davina changed the name of the island and parish, but there are still a lot of pages which link to the old names, so I created a redirect. Just thought I'd let you know. :) If you wanted, you could change all the links, but there are at least twenty, so it'd be a long job. I took the lazy route. :P --Semyon 15:47, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. ith time they can be replaced but for now that is good. Btw, you should stick around and buy a house. HORTON11: • 15:53, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Brunant banknotes Hello, I am a banknote collector. I want to print the Brunant banknotes. Thank you. Best regards Danny Ufkpr 07:03, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Feel free to print them, but just know that they aren't real. HORTON11: • 13:23, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Which ones did you like? I'm also interested in banknote collecting, but it's my sister who has a big collection. HORTON11: • 13:24, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! I prefer the old banknotes. 10:49, July 15, 2012 (UTC) of Brunant There are several generic pages on the wiki (articles that could have the same title for other countries of the name wasn't specified), such as "Cities and towns" or "History". Some of these have "of Brunant" following their names, and other don't. I think it would be better to have all or none have "of Brunant". So would you prefer to have "of Brunant" on all the generic pages, or to just have it be without any suffix? Personally, I would like to have no "of Brunant", but it would be fine to have it. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:12, July 28, 2012 (UTC) I would say to keep pages like History, economy, demographics , but other pages can do without it. I would like having main overview pages with the "of Brunant" more for convention (Wikipedia uses it) but other pages can do without, since it should be implied they are about Brunant and not China or Belize. HORTON11: • 17:26, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Well, yes, but so are the History, Economy, and Demographics pages. We know that all the pages are about Brunant, but I'm talking about consistency. "Cities and towns" and "History" are both about Brunant because they are on this wiki, even though on Wikipedia they could be about any country, but only History has an "of Brunant". —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:10, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Wouldn't it seem wierd to have a page just titled "history"? HORTON11: • 18:20, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Doesn't it seem weird to have a page just titled "Cities and towns"? It's about consistency, though. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:12, July 28, 2012 (UTC) You're right. Be we could just as well call that one list of cities and towns or list of settlements. The music page would also need to be renamed (and expanded too). HORTON11: • 13:56, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I will try to work on that. Btw, I have been gone for since Sunday, and I am just back today. I just had an idea: Why not have a sovereign debt crisis in Brunant? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:38, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Could you delete File:Sint-.png? I meant to save it as File:Sint-Hendrikstad.png, which I've now uploaded as a duplicate. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:51, August 3, 2012 (UTC) : Deleted, and I'm guessing Brunant would have to be affected like other Eurozone countries. I do not think we would have gotten into as deep a hole like Greece or Ireland but the government (or at least parish govt's) would have needed to bail out some banks. WE could use something along the lines of loose loan regulations and heavy public/social spending in spite of austerity throughout the continent. HORTON11: • 05:30, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, and I was also thinking of making anti-austerity protests and a victory for CDU in the next elections. I want to start the Independent Populist Party (right-wing anti-austerity), which is like the Independent Greeks in Greece. SDP, CDU, FLP, and CD should all be pro-austerity. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:47, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I would consider the far-left and CDU to be the most anti-austerity (well really pro social spending). But I'm sure the government would have had tocut back some spending here and there. HORTON11: • 13:57, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Actually parties like the CDU are pro-austerity (they want to cut spending). It's more like CvB that are anti-austerity. Perhaps we could have a good result for SLP, IPP, and CvB. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:59, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::You might be right. I'm sure the bigger parties could more readily agree to austerity than small fired-up rightist euroskeptics. HORTON11: • 14:06, August 4, 2012 (UTC) What do you think of my Constitution? It's just about done being drafted, it needs revision now. Thoughts on it? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:01, August 4, 2012 (UTC) : It looks really good. Look over the current constution page and see if there's anything you could add. I'll have a moire detailed look tomorrow. HORTON11: • 19:22, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Football When you can, could you make a football club for Sint-Hendrikstad? A second football team in Mariaberg Parish would also be good. Both of the new teams would be in the 2. Liga. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:21, August 5, 2012 (UTC) In the parish league page you'll see that I added Hendrikstad FC, and I can also make another one for Mariaberg. HORTON11: • 11:35, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay, but I want to eventually increase the 2. Liga to sixteen teams. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:43, August 5, 2012 (UTC) I finally finished my Category Audit. Next is the Article Audit, but I'll do that in a few days. Anyway, I'm going to fix up my Constitution a bit, and then propose it for ratification. It will be retroactively ratified in 1882. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:14, August 5, 2012 (UTC) There are still a few parts which may need to be fixed. But on the articles, you're doing great. I think Echocho started on them a while back, but you've done an excellent job. HORTON11: • 14:17, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :Echocho didn't contribute to the constitution I'm writing, so I'm not quite sure what you mean. Anyway, what do you think of the newly redone Presidential election, 2008? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:53, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I meant about the categories. The new '08 election looks great, but maybe we should add pictures for some of the candidates. And, wouldn't it be better to keep the name as 2008 Presidential Elections, since the other pages use the date before elections name. And it makes it easier to search, because there would be many pages going under Presidential Elections and much less pages under 2008. HORTON11: • 14:59, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :::It's the standard that's used on Wikipedia, and you're supposed to look up "presidential election" instead of just "2008" in theory. And the name isn't that important because you'll get the same result from searching. I will try and add an election infobox. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:01, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::Do you think we should add another town to Mariaberg Parish? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:06, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::Not for now, but maybe they could use a small unincorporated settlement or hamlet. Aslo I have one more question on the election. Instead of passing on votes from less successful candidates to better successful ones, I think having a second round between the top two candidates could be good. HORTON11: • 15:11, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::::That's called runoff voting. The system I am using is called instant runoff voting, and is slightly more accurate because one candidate is eliminated at a time, not all but two at once. In the system I'm using, people rank as many candidates as they want in order of preference. It's the same thing but it all happens in one election. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:01, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::I hadn't heard of that system before. So if your first choice is eliminated, then would the elections people go to your second, third and so on? HORTON11: • 17:01, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Basically. There's an article about it called Alternative Vote or something on Wikipedia. Do you think Presidential election, 2008 is ready for featured status? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:01, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::It looks very good. I think we could add it, but I would also like to make Niesburg and Roodstad featured. But just add a map if you can. HORTON11: • 20:20, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :Okay. I will think of a map. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:54, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Request Good afternoon Mr. Henneman, I am writing to discuss the possibility for the establishment of one, and possibly more, International Colleges in Brunant. We are a modern institution seeking to expand from our current three campuses in Canterbury, Noble City, and Wikicity, and would be willing either to purchase a building for this purpose or incorporate one of Brunant's existing universities in our group. I await your reply with eagerness. Yours sincerely, Isabelle Sorensen, Rector of the ICG University. :Thank you for your reply. Our institution is currently undergoing extensive reform, but I look forward to taking up one of your suggestions. Isabelle Sorensen. Wikinations As an experienced wikinationer, what do you think makes a successful wikination? There are only two popular wikinations, Lovia and Brunant, and only a handful others in this "universe". What steps should I follow to add to this circle of nations successfully? 77topaz (talk) 06:38, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Elections So is my plan going to go forward? We need to get a debate or two scheduled as well. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:22, September 11, 2012 (UTC) It seems good, but do we have enough people to run as candidates? It also seems like we may not have enough people for Lovia as well. HORTON11: • 14:08, September 11, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking that we should make up a lot, perhaps dividing them up into active users, for the senate and presidential elections. For the house elections, we are using party lists, so we won't need candidates, just voters. And if the elections don't work out we can just make them up. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:38, September 11, 2012 (UTC) : I guess we could do that. I was also thinking, since we may not have enough users to cover the senate and presidency, we could let prez/PM have a secondary character for the senate too. HORTON11: • 14:32, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Agreed. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:26, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Since elections didn't work out maybe we should just have a referendum of the active users and then make up a government loosely based on the results? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:51, October 3, 2012 (UTC) I guess we could. In the future I would like to have Brunant featured on wikia; this has been rather successful for Lovia and it would allow for more users and thus have real elections. HORTON11: • 12:43, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . We also run a monthly webinar series which you can find here. We will be focusing on how to create a great main page, so if you want to join next month you can register here. Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 20:51, September 17, 2012 (UTC) There does not seem to be many people active in this field at the moment; maybe featuring this wiki in the future could help. HORTON11: • 12:56, September 18, 2012 (UTC) How do you get those awesome movie posters? They were probably made by user:Echocho, but sadly he is not around. HORTON11: • 14:34, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Where do you get those amazing logos and character pictures? I was just wondering where you found, made, or got those INCREDIBLE logos and character pictures. I could really use some advice for my b-ball league too, that woukd be amazing. Yours truly, Ethandabomb!!! Many of the logos and the character pictures were taken from google images/wikimedia. Echocho made a few others, especially posters and they are extremely nice. HORTON11: • 13:56, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Lovia so is this wiki like lovia???? Masterire (talk) 20:04, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Yes, its similar, except Brunant has a much older and active history (for example see Niesburg). HORTON11: • 20:11, October 4, 2012 (UTC) would it be ok if i made a wiki like lovia or this one Masterire (talk) 20:12, October 4, 2012 (UTC) There's no problem in doing so, but just note that it requires lots of work and dedication. Many others have sprung up but do not last, so in my opinion it is best just to contribute to these which are more established. HORTON11: • 20:17, October 4, 2012 (UTC)